Butterflies
by Hibari-Yuuki01
Summary: ¿Que resolución tomarías cuando el amor de tu vida ya no esta a tu lado? USxUK


_¡Hola a todas mis queridas/os lectoras/es! Siento no haber escrito en todo este tiempo, pero es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer que no me han permitido escribir, a parte de que aun tengo que publicar dos fics dedicados que están en proceso de terminarse, y la verdad estoy muy atrasada con uno que se basa en el partido final de Eurocopa... Ya se imaginaran._

_Doy gracias a todas las personas que se han detenido un momento a leer mis historias a escritora amateur (en estos momentos no puedo entrar en mi correo para poner aquí todos sus nombres, pero mañana mismo los pongo, porque ustedes se lo merecen, porque en serio los quiero mucho)._

_Ahora si puedo dar gracias a: Akari Yumei, kanatita, Kasumi-Yami, Sweetsheen y Artlet por agregarme a sus autores favoritos, me alegra mucho que les gusten mis historias. Y quiero dar unos gracias especiales a esas lectoras que siempre han estado ahí para mi: __REMULA BLACK, Winry Uchiha Nightray, Lazulley, Hikuraiken, AliceIggyKirkland, FeliciaVongola, reika-nejo-jin-forever, bickyta lovegood cullen, Krytical, MyobiXHitachiin, Mara-tan, Noru Bondevik, Lay. Kirkland, __NatyEscribe_, _Nozomi Okido_, _3str3ll4_, _lCoffee_, _IreneRodriguez_, _Rose cf_, _Ritsu Kirkland_, _LovinaxTonio95_, _Myay_ y _Alice Weillschmidt_. En verdad muchas gracias a todos ustedes (si falta alguien me dicen), ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo.  


_Les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad a todos, recuerden que siempre tendrán en mi a una persona en la que pueden confiar por completo. Espero que todos sus deseos se cumplan y que disfruten de cada instante._

_Una ultima cosa antes de dejarles con el fic: a todas aquellas chicas que les da un poco de miedo pintarse las uñas de diferentes colores, no se preocupen. Hace un rato yo me pinté las uñas de todos los colores del arcoíris, claro que agregué el negro y el blanco. Así que si, tengo cada uña de un color diferente, y se ve genial. Eso era todo._

_Ahora sin mas preámbulos, los dejo con el fic._

_**Butterflies**_

Podía recordarlo de forma tan vivida. Podía escuchar su risa y hasta el color que le prestaba su cuerpo cuando se encontraban durmiendo en la misma cama. Recordaba también aquellas calurosas noches de verano en las que se la pasaban hablando de cualquier bobada que se les pasara por la cabeza. Y, sobre todas las cosas, recordaba esas noches que parecían interminables en las que hacían el amor sin importarles nada más que la persona con la que compartían lecho, esa a la que habían amado desde el primer momento y seguían amando incondicionalmente.

Como recordaba y añoraba también esa hermosa sonrisa que en más de una ocasión le había robado sonrisas tímidas y sonrojos furtivos; como deseaba probar una vez más esos labios que le quitaban el sueño cuando aún no habían empezado nada serio, cuando sólo lo observaba de lejos y soñaba despierto con estar a su lado, con ser la persona en la que él siempre pensaba y la única a la que amaba. Aquellos momentos en que todo era tan sencillo, cuando sólo se decían un tímido "te quiero" cuando estaban seguros de que no había gente viéndolos, cuando se daban besos que no estaban acostumbrados a recibir de otro hombro y, en su caso, tampoco de ninguna mujer.

Él había sido el primero y el único en su vida, siempre lo había amado a él. Siempre, desde el momento en el que entró en esa aula de clase en la que no conocía a nadie y lo vio sentado entre los últimos puestos del salón hablando como si su vida defendiera de ello y gritando cosas extrañas sobre héroes y refrescos de cola... Está bien, era muy escandaloso para su gusto y muy a menudo lo sacaba de quicio, pero de todas formas lo amaba; al principio no tanto, pero después se convirtió en algo que dolía cuando no lo tenía cerca, que lo distraía cuando lo pensaba y que lo dejaba sin habla ni aliento cuando lo veía o lo escuchaba.

Recordaba absolutamente todo lo que tenía que ver con el gordo americano que un día se había acercado a su escritorio y le había pedido ayuda con literatura: sus cabellos lacios y rubios que aun sentía entre sus dedos cuando lo besaba sin restricciones, su hiperactividad que a veces le desquiciaba, su sonrisa fácil de niño bueno que hacía que se derritiese por dentro y sonreír al mismo tiempo... Y sus ojos, sus hermosos y profundos ojos azules que lo arrasaban todo con una sola mirada, esos que te hundían en las profundidades más oscuras y misteriosas de cualquier océano, guiándote hacia el kraken que extendían sus tentáculos y hace naufragar en el mar del amor del estadounidense; esos que te llevan incluso al cielo, más arriba que las propias nubes, y te dan una vista espléndida de todo lo que se encuentra a tu alrededor, que te hace sentir que tienes alas y que eres capaz de cualquier cosa si se encuentra a tu lado.

Y ahora ese chico al que conociste, ese al que tanto amaste, no se encuentra a tu lado y nunca lo volverá a estar. Él duerme profundamente. Él duerme el sueño del que no despierta más, de ese al que le has tenido que decir adiós... Pero que aun no puedes aceptar que no encuentre presente.

Le dolían las rodillas ya de tanto haberse quedado tanto tiempo arrodillado junto a la negra piedra que sobresalía frente a él. Había llorado mil veces por la persona que hace no mucho portaba el nombre grabado en letras plateadas en la superficie oscura y pulida. Sus ojos no podían derramar más lágrimas, pero con el sufrimiento estaba seguro de que en algún minuto empezaría a llorar densas gotas rojas. Ese maldito dolor que ahora era como un estigma en su corazón y que no lo dejaría olvidad jamás la culpa, aunque tampoco deseaba olvidarlas.

Todo fue por su maldita culpa. Por su maldita existencia era que él se encontraba ahora muchos lechos bajo tierra. Como deseaba volver al principio, al primo día en que a sus padres se les ocurrió salir de Londres y venirse a New York; como deseaba ahora haberse negado en el momento en que sus padres le pidieron su opinión en vez de dejar que eligieran solo ellos: "no se preocupen, si lo que quieren es que nos vayamos podemos hacerlo" fue lo que dijo ¿Por qué no s negó rotundamente? Sólo porque así lo habían criado.

El fatídico día en el que todo empezó no fue distinto a cualquier otro: era sábado y habían decidido ir al cine juntos. Fueron a varias librerías a buscar libros que hacía tiempo que quería leer pero que no encontraba por ninguna parte. Visitaron un par de tiendas de música para curiosear y luego se fueron, tomados de la mano, a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Quien iba a decir que aquellos iban a ser sus últimos momentos felices juntos.

Él siempre lo protegía de todo, siempre se sentía responsable de que no le pasase nada, y lo protegió siempre, hasta el último momento. Él fue su héroe hasta el último segundo de su existencia.

Sabía que pertenecía a una familia de buena posición social, pero eso era algo que a ninguno de los miembros que conformaban su familia le interesaban. Eran como cualquier otra familia común y corriente: vivieran en una casa normal, sus padres no ostentaban ningún tipo de lujo como autos incomparables para la gran mayoría ni joyas relucientes y que captaran la atención de las personas, aparte de que lo habían criado bien, le habían enseñado que el dinero no lo era todo y que no podía contar con el todo el tiempo, que tenía que trabajar duro para lograr todo lo que propusiese en la vida y así poder hacer sus sueños realidad. Pero su sueño mas preciado ya no podría hacerse realidad. Como decía El Cuervo de Edgar Allan Poe: "Nunca más". Y tenía toda la razón ese pájaro de lustrosas plumas negras, nunca más volvería a tener a su amado Alfred como el narrador del poema nunca tendría en sus brazos otra vez a su querido ángel Leonora.

Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar en la vida, cosas que ya están escritas en nuestro destino de forma indeleble. Como odiaba al destino, lo detestaba con todas sus fuerzas, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder volver atrás y borrar esa lapida de la existencia, poder tener a su tonto americano otra vez a su lado. Golpeó la piedra negra con todas sus fuerzas mientras las últimas lágrimas que le quedaban resbalaban por sus mejillas y empezaba a caer la lluvia encima de su cuerpo marchito.

Aquella tarde en la que habían salido juntos, cuando ya estaban regresando a su casa, dos tipos se atravesaron en la acera con sus horribles motocicletas, vestidos completamente de negro y con los rostros cubiertos por unas mascaras espantosas. Trataron de llevárselo a la fuerzas por todos los medios posibles, pero por desgracia Alfred se interpuso entre los integrantes de la banda y él. ¡¿Es que como se le pudo ocurrir a ese idiota hacer semejante tontería?! Y claro, el amor lo había hecho más idiota de lo que ya era de por sí. Él y su maldito complejo de héroe.

No tuvo siquiera tiempo de parpadear cuando escuchó el fatídico sonido de la pistola. A darse cuenta de su error, y de la cantidad de gente que se aglomeraría dentro de poco por el escándalo, huyeron. Vio como el cuerpo de su amor caía al piso con pesadez, como si fuera en cámara lenta. Se tiró al piso junto a él y lo tomó entre sus brazos, las lágrimas habían empezado a correr por su rostro y caían en la cara contorsionada por el dolor del americano. Lo estrechó contra su cuerpo hasta que se presentó una ambulancia y lo obligaron a soltarle, pero no impidieron que subiera con él. No pensaba dejarlo solo.

En el hospital se hizo todo lo posible por salvarle, pero a la final nada funcionó; se desangró no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Se sentía tan impotente, tan diminuto y sin fuerzas para seguir adelante ¿Cómo iba a vivir ahora sin él? ¿Cómo sobreviviría?

Había llamado a Alice y a Emily cuando iba de camino al hospital en la ambulancia. Cuando llegaron y Emily le preguntó por el estado de su hermano lo único que pudo hacer fue negar con la cabeza porque sabía que la voz le fallaría si se atrevía a pronunciar una simple sílaba. Emily se desmoronó en el suelo del hospital y Alice lloró en silencio la perdida de una noble persona.

En el momento del funeral nadie contuvo las lágrimas, y micho menos lo hicieron cuando llegó la hora de despedirse del ataúd, de ver como sellaban la fosa.

Y ahora, días después de haber asistido a su entierro, todavía se despertaba en las mañanas pensando que todo había sido un mal sueño; pero cuando llegaba al salón y veía su puesto vacío se derrumbaba y tenía ganas de salir corriendo y no volver nunca más, de morir y ser enterrado junto a él. Sí, eso era lo que quería. Quería morir. Porque todo había sido su culpa y de nadie más. Deseaba morir, o no haber nacido jamás. Apoyó la frente en la lápida y sintió como la lluvia se alejaba y el sol empezaba a secarlo todo con su calor. Aun se preguntaba como el sol se agravia a iluminar su existencia, como se atrevía siquiera a mostrarse en su presencia.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró en créate unas hermosas alas irisadas, de un color azul zafíreo, un color que le hacía recordar tantas cosas hermosas que en otro tiempo había disfrutado tanto: el cielo despejado de los veranos, el bello color de las aguas del océano... Y los ojos de Alfred. ¿En verdad podía existir una mariposa con semejante color en sus alas? Estaba seguro de que era imposible.

Extendió la mano para tratar de tocarla, el pulso le temblaba hasta más no poder ¿Acaso quizá...? Cuando estaba a punto de tomarla, la mariposa emprendió el vuelo y se alejó con suavidad y gracia llevada por el viento. Una brisa fuerte sopló y repentinamente cientos de mariposas con hermosas alas azules aparecieron para llevarse sus penas. Porque lo sabía, aquel era un mensaje de Alfred, que aunque lo presentaba de forma tan hermosa tenía claro que quería decirle "no seas idiota y sigue adelante".

Miró hacia el cielo que empezaba a despejarse y sonrió con mejor pudo, una sonrisa sólo para él. Una mariposa azul se posó en su hombro y sus alas brillaron bajo la cálida presencia del sol.

Definitivamente lo amó, lo amaba y siempre lo amaría.

_The End_

_Espero que les haya gustado mi fic. Como pueden notar no es el típico tema sobre el que escribo. Que pasen una Feliz Navidad y que reciban un prospero año nuevo 2013._

_Hibari-Yuuki01._


End file.
